


Really Good Coffee

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for TFLN Prompt: <i>Any, any/any, (916) he brought a cup of coffee to my desk...he is getting a blowjob</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Good Coffee

Rodney startled as someone jostled his elbow, snapping out of the trance he’d been in checking lines of computer code, but relaxed when he saw it was just Sheppard.

“Oh, it’s you.” He turned back to the monitor, only to be distracted again when Sheppard waved a cup of coffee under his nose. It didn’t smell like the usual stuff they served in the Mess, so Rodney grabbed hold of the cup with both hands and held it in place to take a deeper breath.

“Where did you get this?” he asked suspiciously.

Sheppard took that as permission to slide his scrawny ass on the desk, pushing Rodney’s keyboard off to the side. “Don’t ask, don’t tell.”

“Oh, ha, ha. Very funny.”

Rodney took a tentative sip, and then practically chugged the rest of the coffee; if it hadn’t been the absolute perfect temperature he’d have scalded his tongue. He’d never tasted anything so good in his life. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Where did you get this, Sheppard? You have to tell me. I’ll do anything.”

Sheppard cocked an eyebrow at that, a slow grin spreading across his face. “Anything?”

He leaned back, spreading his legs even more than they were, and there was no mistaking the bulge in his cargo pants. Really, it was a poor strategy on Sheppard’s part. He knew very well that Rodney loved cock almost as much as he loved coffee.

“Seriously? That’s how you want to play this? You should aim a little higher.”

“Maybe you should aim a little lower,” Sheppard replied, wagging his ridiculous eyebrows.

“I’m dating a child,” Rodney said in mock disappointment.

“Not the image I want.” Sheppard wrinkled up his nose, which was absolutely not adorable.

“Okay. Blowjob for coffee. Close the door.”

Even before Rodney stopped speaking the door to his lab slid shut and the lock engaged. He had to admit that super gene came in pretty damn handy. He polished off the remainder of the coffee and licked his lips, ready to follow up with dessert.

Sheppard had his head tipped back and eyes closed even before Rodney rolled his chair so he was sitting between Sheppard’s legs. Practice had Rodney quickly and easily unzipping the cargo pants, and his skin flushed with heat when he saw that Sheppard hadn’t bothered putting on any underwear. God, he knew what that did to Rodney! Knowing he was wandering the halls of Atlantis like that, his cock so easily accessible.

Rodney put his hands on Sheppard’s hips and leaned in, licking a stripe up that beautiful, heavy cock. Sheppard groaned, his fingers clenching around the edges of the desk, as Rodney licked and nibbled and nudged without using his hands. 

“It was really good coffee,” he murmured.

“I can get you more,” Sheppard promised breathily. He looked down at Rodney through his eyelashes, and Rodney’s own pants became a bit more confining.

Time to get serious. Rodney used his hands to free Sheppard’s balls, sucking each one into his mouth and rolling them around on his tongue, and then turned his attention back to that waiting cock. There were beads of precome already pooling up at the slit and Rodney licked them off, murmuring his appreciation at the slightly salty taste.

Without any warning he sucked Sheppard down to the root, until his nose was nestled in that thatch of dark pubic hair, his throat working around Sheppard’s cock. From there he moved his mouth back and down in long strokes with lots of suction, tongue swirling. With Sheppard’s pants in the way he wouldn’t be able to tease his hole, but that was okay because Sheppard was already making whimpering noises in the back of his throat and thrusting up into Rodney’s mouth.

It didn’t take much longer for Rodney to finish Sheppard off, sucking him deep as he spent down Rodney’s throat. As always, as soon as Sheppard spiraled back down from his orgasmic high he captured Rodney’s mouth in a rough, penetrative kiss, chasing his own taste in Rodney’s mouth. It was such a turn-on that Rodney only needed a quick grind against his own hand to come himself. Good thing it was laundry day tomorrow.

“So…coffee?”


End file.
